1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to intraocular lenses, and intraocular lenses capable of modification after implantation in the eye, and more particularly, to an intraocular lens or corneal lens using an annular Fresnel lens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
None of the prior art lenses known to the applicant have utilized the Fresnel lens configuration. None of the prior art lenses known to applicant have utilized composite material in a lens which electroptically changes the index of refraction.
The present invention provides a composite lens with material which electroptically changes the index of refraction. Also, the composite lens can include piezo electric material in the loops to control the material. Further, the composite lens can also include a Fresnel lens structure.